


I've been waiting for months...

by Iisusanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/pseuds/Iisusanii
Summary: Guys, there's no plot. Levi's exhausted and Eren gives him a shoulder massage which leads to more...





	I've been waiting for months...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first ever fanfic which is just pure smut based. I hope you enjoy it! <3

Eren walked into Levi’s office, he’d been coming here for the past few months. It was mainly to lend a hand with the paperwork he had, Levi always had paperwork to fill out. Every single expedition they went on had about 50 pages worth of information that had to be recorded prior to leaving so the king knew where they were and what the point of the expedition was. It must’ve been exhausting for him, the bags under his eyes had been getting darker as the weeks went on, that’s why Eren had started lending a hand. Eren had far too much spare time anyway, he spent the majority of his days cleaning the courtyard or doing experiments with Hange. Eren had always looked up to Levi, ever since he’d first watched him walk out of the gates on his horse with the other members of the Scouting Legion.

‘Eren, hey are you listening?!’ Levi’s curt voice cut through the boy’s thoughts. ‘Hmm, sorry you caught me daydreaming, what do you need sir?’, He replied groggily. The elder watched the brunet compose himself, the boy seemed to have been daydreaming a lot recently. ‘Eren, if you need to sleep, then leave, you know I need to get these done before next week.’  
‘But, Sir, I want to help you.’ Eren spoke softly, he never liked being told to leave by the Commander, he’d spent so much of the last month gaining Levi’s trust and it was exhausting. He had built up so many walls that Eren had now tirelessly started to knock down, one by one. He’d spent all of his free time helping Levi and getting to know him more. At first Levi was annoyed by the constant presence of his younger recruit, but after two weeks he had begun to appreciate the company of another person, Eren listened to the commander complain and moan about the higher ups without a word. He would just sit and listen intently.

The taller man stood up from his chair and walked over towards the raven haired one, standing behind him, his heart had started to race but he wanted to do everything in his power to make his superior relax a little and he’d known he had a way with his hands, in the barracks he would massage the other scouts after a difficult mission and it would ease their muscles and by the time he had finished they would finally be asleep. He knew this was what the older man needed but he hadn’t touched the Captain yet and he was unsure of how he would react. ‘Eren, what are you doing?’, Levi had turned his head and watched the brunette stand behind him. ‘Captain, sir, I’d like to give you a massage if that’s ok? You seem tense and I think I could help out a little with that’. Levi was already exhausted and he had no fight left in him to refuse the younger soldier. ‘If you hurt me brat, I swear, you will feel the wrath of my anger for weeks to come, is that understood?’ he replied with an exhausted sigh.

Eren slowly placed his hands on the Captains shoulders, he was surprised at how cold he was, considering he was still wearing his shirt. Eren began to move his hands along Levi’s shoulders, after a few rubs to try and loosen him up he began his work, moving his fingers against the tenseness of Levi’s shoulders and after a few minutes he felt the Captain relax a little more. Gaining more confidence Eren asked, ‘Sir, for the full effect it might be best for you to remove your shirt, only if you’re comfortable with it however.’ The Captain glared at him, his eyes bearing into the youngers emerald sparkling eyes and after what felt like an eternity to Eren, Levi sighed out of his nose and removed his shirt, carefully folding it and placing it on the desk in front of him.

  
Eren began again at his superior’s shoulders moving one hand up against his undercut and moving his thumbs against his neck to try and manipulate the knots that must have been there for years. Levi groaned when Eren had hit one of them and he felt relief like he hadn’t in years. ‘Shit, do it again.’ He spoke the words before he had chance to realise what he was saying. Eren smiled at his success and began working away at the knot again until it had completely dispersed. After the success of the first knot the boy began working his way down the shoulders and relished in the small groans and whimpers his Captain was blessing his ears with. Although not once did he mention it for fear he would upset his superior.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he slowed his movements and stopped, both hands still laying on pale skin. He could see the places where he had worked the most as they had begun to turn bright red. After a moment of silence Eren moved and stood in front of the older man, trying to position himself so he couldn’t see his growing erection from the lewd noises his commander had been making only moments ago.

  
Levi glared up at the boy, slowly taking him in staring into those ocean eyes, lost in a wave of relaxation he didn’t think he’d ever felt before. ‘Well Jaeger, you certainly know how to move your hands.’ he praised the boy. Eren had started to grin and a slight wave of pleasure went through him after he received the praise he had so wanted for years. The raven stood and walked towards Eren, closing the space between them before he leant into the boy and whispered in his ear, ‘I can see that erection Eren, there’s no need to be so shy after the way you touched me.’ An instant blush covered his cheeks and he moved his hand to try and cover himself, he hadn’t realised that after the small praise his Captain had given him that his dick had grown almost twice in size.

  
‘Hnng, sorry Sir, it’s just you were making these little groans and uhh I just…’ Eren was silenced by Levi’s lips. Hungry and needy his hands grabbed Eren’s hips as he moved himself closer to the boy, pushing him against the wall and grinding his hips against him in desperation. Tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss Eren complied and parted his, allowing his commander to dominate him, slipping his tongue in and… Wait. Was that a piercing?! Eren groaned loudly playing with the stud he had found, relishing in the little whimpers his Captain was giving him. Eren pushed Levi down onto the chair as he had started to lose balance from pleasure.

‘Hmm trying to dominate me are you, boy?’ Levi’s voice was pure as silk as he balanced himself on the chair.

Sweat starting to appear on the Ravens chest, Eren with new found confidence slowly removed his trousers and watched as Levi licked his lips in anticipation for what was next. He stood over the smaller man, hands on either side of the chair and bent down and whispered in his commander’s ear, ‘Take them down if you’re so desperate’, without a second thought Levi placed his thumbs in the younger boy’s boxers and slowly began to pull them down, looking at nothing but the muscle and soft tanned glow of Eren’s skin. After what felt like an eternity, Levi fully pulled down the brunet’s black boxers and threw them across the room no longer concerned with the mess. He could feel his own member struggling in his trousers, twitching at the sight that was in front of him. Eren was still leaning over him, pure lust in his eyes, beads of sweat making their way down his toned tanned body. Silver eyes slowly laying to rest at the boy’s erection, pre-cum glistening on the tip threatening to slip down over his throbbing member at the slightest movement, along with a gorgeous silver stud that was also glistening underneath the low light.

  
‘Fuck, you are just gorgeous, look at you all wet for me.’ Levi purred, all it took was that small praise from his superior and the pre-cum dripped down his shaft and gathered at his balls. ‘Sir, you’re wearing too much, I can’t handle it anymore I need to see you. I need to see all of you, every inch of your perfect body, please?’, Eren begged.

  
‘Since you’ve been such a good boy, I can abide by that request’. The smaller man stood up moving Eren from his dominant stance. In a rush, he pulled down his trousers and boxers in one smooth movement, relaxing and groaning at the pleasure of finally having his dick free. After his clothes had been removed he sat back down in his chair. Eren froze at the sight of his hero sitting before him completely exposed, pale skin glistening in sweat, chest heaving from his laboured breaths. Lowering his eyes, he took in every inch of the beauty that was sat there, he was so toned something he hadn’t really noticed before but the man mustn’t have had an inch of fat on him just pure solid muscle, he lowered his eyes more until he watched that happy trail lead to the prize, his dick was standing to attention and just like Eren’s it was absolutely soaked in pre-cum.

‘Eren, stop glaring at my dick and get over here and do something about it’. The taller man was taken by surprise he hadn’t realised that he had been stood there for a couple of minutes just glaring at his superior. He sat on Levi’s lap, their dicks rubbing together slightly. ‘Hnng, fuck, stay still!’, Eren blurted and froze for fear he would cum just from the slight touch of his lifelong hero. After a few seconds and laboured breathing, he managed to calm himself down.

  
‘Do you know how much I want you right now? Do you know how much I’ve wanted you since you turned 18? God damnit Eren, I’ve waited for this for so long. I’m completely and utterly in awe at your beauty, you’re just so fucking perfect’.

Eren blushed once again at the compliment and took Levi’s face in his hands, he glared right into those piercing eyes, ‘Then take me, Sir.’

  
‘I’d love to, but we’ll need to take our time and prep you. Have you done this before?’

  
‘I prepped before I came here,’ he admitted shyly, ‘and yes I have I know how this works’.

  
‘You prepped?’ Levi asked in astonishment.

  
‘Sir, I prepped myself every day for months in anticipation for this’.

  
‘Get here you little shit!’, the Raven said between bared teeth unable to keep his composure.

  
‘Eren, you’re not going to be able to walk for weeks after I’m done with you. Do you understand me? I want you to crawl out of here because you’re unable to stand. I’ll make you mine tonight and you’ll never forget it.’ Eren shivered at Levi’s sudden speech.

  
‘Stop talking and just take me, Sir.’

  
‘Fuck, I love it when you call me Sir, get the lube it’s in the top drawer.’ Eren obeyed and stood from his position and grabbed the lube from the drawer. ‘How do you want to do this?’ He asked. ‘I want you to show me what a good boy you are, show me how you’ve prepped yourself for these past few months’. Eren got on his knees baring his all to his superior, spreading himself he grabbed the lube and covered his fingers. Pulling his cheeks apart he placed his first finger inside and moaned loudly at the action, slowly picking up the pace and adding more fingers as he felt the need. Before long he was panting at the situation he’d found himself in, his dick throbbing at each thrust of his finger, coating himself in his own lube. ‘Oh, Fuck Levi. Levi’, he said the name over and over again like a prayer.

  
Levi was still sat in the chair watching in awe at the younger boy ruining himself. He grabbed onto his cock with just the right amount of pressure and began thrusting himself into his hand. He no longer cared how he looked, or what he sounded like, that little shit was pulling him apart at the seams.

‘Eren, move now. Get here I can’t wait any longer. I need you now.’ The brunet stopped what he was doing, turned back and smirked at his Captain, he’d wanted this so badly since he could remember but he didn’t expect Levi to be so, needy.

  
Eren stood up from his position and backed himself on to Levi, placing one of his hands on the chair and the other wrapped around the back. He felt Levi’s hand underneath him guiding his cock into him. He started to lower himself onto his Commander, after a few minutes of staying still he started to feel comfortable enough to move, doing so at his own pace. Levi had placed his hands on Eren’s hips to help support him and groaned at the warmth enveloping his dick. The boy was tight.

  
After a few minutes of small thrusts, Levi began to lose his composure and began thrusting more vigorously, feeling Eren pressing himself down meeting him halfway. He hadn’t felt like this in years and he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. He was also aware of the voices outside his office and to try and muffle his moaning he bit down on Eren’s nipple. ‘Ahhh Shit! Fuck me Levi, fuck me harder!’ Eren practically screamed.

‘Oh, Eren, you’re so good. Listen to you moaning for me, look at the way your body reacts to mine. We were made for each other, you’re such a good little boy. Moan my name, yes, moan for me. Let me know how I make you feel’. The Raven praised his younger over and over again no longer caring for the voices outside, he could feel the boy falling apart his moans becoming more and more laboured and breath hitching and he could see that he didn’t have long before he would orgasm, taking this as a sign he grabbed Eren’s dick being careful not to grip the piercing that was there and began pumping him still letting him know how good he was, how amazing he was being. He began to feel the pressure in his stomach building up. ‘Fuck,’ he moaned ‘I’m going to cum, I can’t hold on any longer.’ He groaned into the brunet’s chest. Eren took a moment from his own moaning to look at his superior, looking completely wrecked ‘Captain, cum for me. Fill me’. That’s all it took, Levi screamed in ecstasy as his orgasm flowed through him, not long after he heard Eren echoing him and he opened his eyes as much as he could and watched as the youngers cum exploded from him and covered both his own and Levi’s chest. Both of their thrusts becoming slower, until finally they stopped and just held each other, Levi snuggled himself underneath Eren’s arm and the boy holding onto him for dear life.  
Eren spoke first, ‘We should clean up, huh?’

  
‘I think that’s a good idea, look at the mess you’ve made Jaeger. It’s a good thing I love you’.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
